The present invention relates to an optical system, an imaging apparatus, an endoscope system, and a rangefinder system, all capable of simultaneously obtaining parallax images in a plurality of base-line directions.
So far there has been an optical system disclosed for simultaneously obtaining parallax images in a plurality of base-line directions (see Japan Patent No. 4611111).